


The lion that became a bird

by Prentiss (FbiTwink)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FbiTwink/pseuds/Prentiss
Summary: Tony Stark always thought he would be a Gryffindor, but maybe he isn’t meant to be one.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 16





	The lion that became a bird

Anthony Stark always believed he would be Gryffindor, though his intelligence was beyond measure he was brave. He liked getting into trouble with his friends and he enjoyed playing the hero in the silly muggle games he played with his muggleborn friends. He loved the way it felt knowing he could save others, even if it was just pretend. The wind roaring in his ears as he ran, the way her smile spread across her face as he put his arms around her. “I got you!” He shouted, her cheeks flushed pink as he pulled her in for a hug. Virginia Potts was her name, he called her Pepper. She was his best friend, even if she was muggleborn and he was pureblood. There never was an issue, he never thought anything of it and never believed she was anything other than his best friend.

✦

Years passed but Tony and Pepper stayed friends, He leaned into her as if she was a flower and he was a bird, coming to feed. She never minded, she leaned right back like a flower tilting towards sunlight, and they danced around their feelings like a cat expertly moving around water which it so disliked. When their letters came they knew they would be going to the same school, Hogwarts. His parents had told him that they would get everything he needed and he would be off, nothing more to it. He could see his friends when he got there and even make new ones he can’t be without, that’s just the way the world spins. Maybe he would lose some of his old friends, but he would make that up with new ones.

✦

The train ride was peaceful, he sat in a cart with Pepper and some other kids joined, one being Natasha. She had a funny accent that Tony admired, it was definitely Russian. The other kid that sat with them was Steve, he had beautiful blue eyes that reminded Tony of the ocean, and blonde hair that glimmered golden in the sunlight compared to Pepper’s pale blonde hair which looked almost white in the light. He admired them already, without even knowing them. That was the beauty of being a child, admiration came in a funny way, whether it be the way someone looks, talks, or even how they act. He still had those childish instincts to admire others, even though he would never admit it out loud and he definitely wouldn’t be showing them. 

✦

The great hall was filled with people, some new, some returning. It was time to be sorted, he wanted Gryffindor. He wanted to be a hero, to be brave, he wanted people to know he was strong, and that’s all that he could think about. When his name finally came from the lips of the headmaster he had a huge grin on his face, he sat down and the sorting hat was placed on his head. It rumbled as it whispered the meanings of each house, telling him how he would fit. Finally it paused “wit beyond measure is a man’s greatest treasure.” Tony froze, that didn’t sound like Gryffindor. Finally it spoke out loud, loud enough for everyone to hear “Ravenclaw!!” His intelligence made him perfect for the house marked by a bird. The beautiful blue tones would definitely look nice on him, but he was sure he was Gryffindor. He stepped down, moving to sit with the Ravenclaw students, and suddenly he didn’t feel so alone. He sat next to a boy with brown eyes and black hair, he was new too. His name was Bruce, and he seemed pretty nice. Tony longed for those days spent playing with Pepper and being her hero, but here he could use his intelligence for something other than tinkering. Maybe being a Ravenclaw wasn’t so bad, maybe he would be just fine here.

✦

this is my attempt at a one shot of a canon character. I’m not normally good at these, but I was in the mood to write about Tony.


End file.
